


Running Away To You

by laurenlaurenlauren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Doctor Lena, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidfic, Love at First Sight, Mechanic Kara, eventual supercorp, single mother lena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenlaurenlauren/pseuds/laurenlaurenlauren
Summary: Lena Luthor and her six year old little girl are running away from Metropolis and Lex’s disastrous downward spiral. When they make the move to the small and inconspicuous town of Midvale Lena just wants to make a happy and safe life for her daughter.Even if Lena’s car hadn’t broken down just inside city limits, she would have met local mechanic Kara Danvers soon enough. Their chemistry was instant and their bond unbreakable.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Running Away To You

When Lena introduced her six year old daughter Avery to the classics of one Miss Hannah Montana, she never expected her to become as obsessed as she was. Trying to steer the little girl away from her Katy Perry addiction, Lena just wanted to listen to something other than ‘Roar’ and ‘Firework on constant repeat. It was a bad decision especially before their five our road trip to their new home town.

“You’ve got the best of both worlds! Chill it out, take it slow then you rock out the show!” Six year old Avery sung at the top of her little lungs. With long, dark chocolate curls and perfect porcelain skin, Avery was a miniature version of her mother in almost every way. She was an outgoing six year old who loved nothing more than to dance and sing to whoever would watch unlike her mother. 

Dancing along in her seat, the little girl swished her ponytail from side to side trying to be just like Hannah Montana. She was putting on her own pop show in the back seat of their SUV and Lena was just the captive audience. 

Lena let out a happy sigh as they drove past the weather worn ‘Welcome to Midvale’ sign. They were only twenty minutes from their new home and the start of their new life. 

As quickly as her happy mood had arrived, it was quickly dashed as the car started to jerk and sputter. Pulling off to the side of the road, Lena didn’t like the look of the smoke coming out from under the bonnet. 

“Mama is the car going to explode?” Avery gasped as she stopped her mini concert and noticed the smoke. When her uncle had a habit of blowing things up, the six year old just assumed smoke meant an explosion. 

“The car isn’t going to explode” Lena chuckled softly hoping she was hiding her slight fear of something bad happening, she did have a sociopath for a brother. Getting out of the car, Lena insisted Avery stay in her seat and put the music back on to keep her calm and preoccupied.

“This couldn’t have waited til we got to the house?” Lena mumbled to herself as she popped the bonnet to get a look inside the engine. She was an accomplished doctor, had two Masters degrees and a PhD in Medicine and Research, she could fix a simple car engine... or so she thought. As the smoke cleared and she got a better view, Lena had no idea what she was looking at. 

Poking around for a few minutes and letting out more profanities than she’d ever care to say, Lena gave up with a heavy sigh. How was this so hard? 

Lena pulled out her phone and quickly googled the closest mechanic and hoped they were open this late on a Friday evening. Finding the number for Danvers Automotive, Lena gave them a call and requested a tow truck. This wasn’t exactly the way she was hoping their new life in a new town would start. 

Ten minutes and a repeat of Avery’s ‘Nobody’s Perfect’ performance later, a bright red, slightly dusty tow truck pulled up beside them. Jumping out of the cab, the young blonde woman pulled the faded blue cap off her head and let her golden curls cascade down her shoulders. 

Lena had to hold back a gasp as she stepped out of the car and was met with a smile that could rival pure sunshine. Clenching and releasing her fists a few times, Lena had to centre herself instead of swooning over the beautiful stranger.

“You must be Miss Luthor” Kara smiled as she rubbed her hand against the front of her overalls before extending it out to Lena. Nothing could quite get rid of the grease stains under her nails but that just came with the job.

“Lena” the brunette returned proud that she could say anything at all. Taking the blonde’s hand politely, Lena couldn’t help but notice how warm and soft the young mechanics hands were. 

“Kara Danvers, what seems to be the problem?”

Reluctantly letting go of Lena’s hand, Kara moved to the open bonnet of the SUV to see what the issue might be. She gave the engine a quick scan and easily identified the problem, it was kind of her superpower. 

“I can do a quick fix and get you into town but no further, do you have a place to stay close by?” the blonde explained as she started to tinker with the engine.

“We’re moving into a house by the lake actually. Can you get us that far?” 

“So you’re the family that bought Mrs McGregor’s lake house” Kara chuckled a little jealous. The young mechanic had dreamed of buying the beautiful lake house for years but never had the money to do so. She loved her little apartment but she’d always dream of that lake house. “I’ve always loved that house. I’m glad someone’s going to make it their home”

“I fell in love with it the moment I saw it, I just want to make a happy home for Avery” Lena smiled trying her best to hide her pain. The young mother and daughter were running from a life of pain and manipulation at the hands of their family. Lena just wanted to build a happy life for Avery, a life where she won’t be judged for bearing the name of Luthor. 

“I think you’re both going to like it here in Midvale” Kara insisted. She didn’t know the young woman or her daughter but she could sense that they’d fit in well in their sleepy little town. 

Kara grabbed her tools from the truck and quickly went to work on the engine. She couldn’t fix the car for good but she could get the young family to their new home. With a promise to bring the car into Kara’s garage first thing the next morning, Lena thanked the blonde profusely before finally getting back on the road.

Following them to their new home, Kara had to make sure they made it there safely. She’d never forgive herself if anything happened to Midvale’s newest residents. 

—-

Setting a sleeping Avery down on her mattress, Lena didn’t have the energy to put together their furniture tonight. Once they finally made it to the house after their car trouble, both Luthor women just wanted to explore their new home before turning in for the night. 

Turning on Avery’s mermaid night light, Lena left the little girl to sleep keeping the door ajar. Lena made her way through the house, every room littered with boxes and dismantled furniture. She was home and for the first time in years, she finally felt free.

Although there would always be that niggling fear at the back of Lena’s mind no matter how hard she tried to squash it down. Lex would come looking for them one day and Lena didn’t worry for her own safety, she feared for Avery’s. Her brother and mother were ruthless and cruel and there’d be no stopping them from hurting Lena through her daughter. 

For now, Lex and Lillian didn’t know where they were or with any luck, they didn’t care. Lena could make a life for herself and Avery in this quiet little town. A life away from her family and the pain they caused. 

—-

“It’s about time! We were going to start the movie without you!” Alex yelled out from her spot on the couch once she heard the door to her apartment open. Cuddled up next to her girlfriend Kelly, neither woman needed or wanted to get up to see Kara. It was a long running tradition for the Danvers Sisters to spend their Friday night eating pizza and watching the latest trashy movie released on Netflix. 

Grabbing a beer from the fridge, the blonde made her way into the living room and flopped down on the empty couch. She picked up a piece of pizza off the coffee table and settled into a comfortable position. 

“Where did you go? I thought you were just towing a car to the shop?” 

“I did a quick fix, she’s bringing the car into the shop in the morning” Kara shrugged as she kicked off her boots letting them thump to the floor.

“Who was it for? I didn’t recognise her name on the books when I was closing up” the elder Danvers sister continued. She was curious as to why it took her little sister an hour to do a job that should have taken half the time. 

“Lena Luthor, she’s just moved into Mrs McGregor’s lake house” 

“Oh, she’s the new Doctor Eliza hired” Kelly piped up. A Psychologist working alongside Alex’s mother Eliza, Kelly was really excited to meet her new colleague. Midvale Medical Services was a collection of strong, intelligent female professionals who worked together to ensure the health of their little community. Lena would be joining Kelly, fellow GP Eliza, Physiotherapist Lucy Lane and Nurse Nia Nall. “I’ve heard she’s amazing in person, I’ve read so many of her journal articles”

“Fangirling a little bit babe?” Alex laughed nudging Kelly gently. 

“She is pretty amazing” Kara commented more to herself than anyone else but it didn’t go unnoticed by Alex and Kelly. Sharing a look, the pair had never seen Kara like this. A whirlwind of emotions seemed to be brewing inside the young blonde from conflict to intrigue and a desire to know everything about this beautiful new arrival to their town. 

“I don’t think I’m the only fan...” Kelly chuckled softly before picking up her iPad and starting the movie. 

Alex and Kelly spoke softly to each other throughout the movie but Kara remained unusually quiet. The young blonde couldn’t get Lena and her adorable little girl out of her mind. Avery was a sweet little girl who had to show Kara her dance moves once they arrived at the lake house but it was Lena that occupied the blonde’s thoughts. 

Kara had never been shy about her sexuality, she was attracted to the person not their gender and her family had accepted her with nothing but love. After dating exchange student Mike in high school and a brief stint with Alex’s friend Sara Lance at a wedding, Kara hadn’t really put herself out there since. She was happy working in the garage with Alex, she had great friends and a cute little apartment, Kara didn’t need anyone.  
Until she met Lena.

Kara felt a need to know Lena, to see her smile and be the reason that expression graced her stunning features. She had never been drawn to someone so quickly and it scared her a little. What was it about this woman that intrigued Kara so much? Why could she think of no one but the beautiful brunette with the kind smile, awkward laugh and adorable little girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Short little intro chap, I hope you all liked it


End file.
